fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner is the starring character of the Fairly OddParents. Most of the misfortunes in the show are caused by his wishes. some may not come true Info Description Timmy wears characteristic pink clothing, including a pink hat. He has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth. The other characters on the show very frequently comment on his clothing and teeth, calling him a 'buck toothed pink hatted loser'. Personality TImmy Is a ten year old boy that wears a pink hat And has A secret he has Fairy God Parents Named cosmo and wanda on his side nothing can go wrong Timmy really brave and smart he goes to Dimsdale Middle School He is in 5th grade His two best friends are Chester And AJ His mom and Dad Always go out and always leave him with his mean babysitter vicky but With wanda And Cosmo there he's okay General Being the main character of the show, Timmy is almost always used in stories and other types of fan works. His personality in stories is frequently changed from what it is in the show for the sake of the plot. Many authors focus on eliminating Timmy's selfish tendencies in the show, other authors use this as an important plot point. Mal-Timmy :See: Mal-Timmy Mal-Timmy was created by A.J. and Mr. Crocker. A evil clone version of Timmy, he has four arms, black hair, claws and feet, a forked tongue, sharp yellow vampire teeth, red eyes and skin, pointed ears and a deep, growling voice and is voiced by Roger L. Jackson in his 1st appearence, and by Tara Strong in other appearences. He has superhuman strength, flame breath, energy orbs and can disguise himself as Timmy. He is a thicker and more powerful version than his organic template, Timmy. Timmantha Timmy's official female counterpart in the series is Timantha, a girl who looks very much like Timmy but with a pony tail and girlish clothing. She befriends Trixie in the episode A Boy Who Would Be Queen when it's discovered they both share a love for comic books. Since then, Timantha or Trixie's hidden tomboy side have not been used in the official canon, but many authors will use this persona of Timmy if they want to pair him with Trixie or one of Timmy's friends. Nega-Timmy Another popular persona of Timmy is his evil counterpart, Nega-Timmy. He was formed when Timmy made a wish to do the opposite of whatever his parents said, and his Dad told him to "be good" and Nega-Timmy was formed. Although the canon Nega-Timmy is marginally less evil than the average villain on the show, many fan stories turn him into a far more diabolical character willing to commit all sorts of capital offenses and crimes on unsuspecting characters. Gah! In the episode Love at First Height, Timmy wished himself into a tall and muscular Norwegian supermodel named "Gah". He was actually screaming in disgust because Vicky was flirting with him, and everyone thought that was his name and was infatuated with him, including Timmy's Dad. Some stories like to use this character, or a variation of him to pair Timmy up with Vicky or another character that would normally be too old for him. Terry Tucker He is a fat version of Timmy Turner, however his hat is upside down. He is a friendly and kind boy who is in love with Tootie. He is only seen in "Fairly Odd Chefs". Kenji In Enter Maho Mushi!,he wishes to be in Maho Mushi after seeing the Channel 7 premiere of that.In Maho Mushi,he plays the role of Kenji,a legendary martial arts fighter which uses the Sasuke Sword,which has elemental effects. In TDWT:FOP ver. Timmy played in Total Drama World Tour:The Fairly OddParents Version.He was the winner.In the final episode,he played against Princess Mandie for the win.He also won the Greek Isles challenge along with Chester and A.J. In R4:FOP ver. In Ridge Racer Type 4:The Fairly OddParents Version,Timmy is the director of the Racing Team Solvalou,an Italian elite racing team.In the episode "Timmy Tang",he saves Trixie from a terrible car accident and finally he has a kiss from her.One of the pilots of his team,Cosmo,becomes the Real Racing Roots champion,as stated in the episode "One for All,All for Four".He also lets decide Mark Chang to who marry,as shown in "Princess Vicky". Tinny Timmy On the new The Wacky Faires, the Tinny Timmy is the Bugs Bunny conterpart of the Go Looney Tunes. Captain Timmy Falcon In F-Zero-The Fairly OddParents Version,Timmy is the Number 01 racer.He uses as ship the Sonic Speeder,a very well-balanced car.As stated in the episode More Than Meets The Racer,his favorite planet in the F-Zero Universe is Sand Ocean (a sandy planet which is a very popular tourist spot,rivaled with White Land),and he strives (once again) to impress Trixie and give her a date in the planet White Land (a planet completly covered in ice,its landmarks are the icy crystals,which they give it the nickname The Paris of the Future). ''The Ultimate Street Racer'' In Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift,Timmy is the best racer in Dimmsdale,as stated by the Blacklist,which classifies him as number 1.He uses a metallized silver Pagani Huayra and he resides in the city center. Pairings Tootie Timmy is mostly commonly paired with Tootie in fanon. This is because both characters share a mutual suffering at the hands of Vicky, and both are more sympathetic characters on the show than the characters surrounding them. In many fan stories, Timmy will lose his shallowness and stop ignoring Tootie, or will wait until it is too late and she has already moved on and become beautiful, ectera. In the actual canon of the show, Timmy and Tootie have shown progress toward understanding each other in some episodes, but the continuity almost always ignores such things and the relationship is "reset" between episodes with Timmy going back to disliking Tootie. but in the end of channel chasers we see him all grown up he could be married to her Trixie Tang Trixie is Timmy's primary love interest, and another popular pairing character. She has teamed with Timmy in The Big Superhero Wish and Wishology. Some fans say that her rich and popular persona is a facade, and that she is really a tomboy who is really miserable with the position she is in, and wishes she could have a friend who understands her. Often times Trixie will be paired up with Timantha, Timmy's alternate female persona. Like other non-official pairings, any relationship progress made between these two characters in the canon of the show is almost always ignored or retconned in future episodes. at the end of channel chasers we see him all grown up he could be married to her. He also paired with him on the episode The Nude Swim Contest where Trixie Tang made Timmy as part of the contest. In Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift, the relationship is further enhanced, as Timmy and Trixie are the top 2 racers of the Blacklist. However, the relationship has more the likeness of an "alliance", as Trixie, in the episode The Beginning of Everything, after being defeated by Timmy in the race for Number 1 in the Blacklist for a few milliseconds (as Timmy remounted when Trixie was about at 3/4 of the track, because the car didn't start), decided to make an alliance between the two. Veronica Star Veronica is paired with Timmy, though not as frequently as other characters. She has made remarks in the show to possibly harboring a crush on Timmy. Fan works often focus on her envious relationship with Trixie. Very little is known about Veronica other than that she secretly wants to be Trixie. Some episodes hint toward her harboring a secret crush on Timmy and most fans reference this when they include her in their stories. However, because she is usually otherwise hostile toward Timmy in most episodes, and because she has completely disappeared during the later seasons, this pairing has lost a lot of support. Vicky Sometimes people see the relationship between Timmy and Vicky not as a villain-victim one but rather a dominating-submissive one. Because these characters are six years apart, this pairing is not very popular and often times even bashed, because the relationship borderlines on pedophilia. Some fan stories get around this by having Timmy "age up" or Vicky "age down" like they did in Love at First Height and The Switch Glitch respectively. Stories of this pairing often focus around the idea that Vicky is really only tormenting Timmy because she likes him and envies him. Other Fan works very frequently pair Timmy with male characters such as Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo, Jorgen, Juandissmo, Chester, or AJ. Some stories even go as far as pairing Timmy with Wanda, or one of the parents on the show (including his own, welcome to the Internet). More often than not these stories involve tones that are far more adult oriented than the average viewer of the show is used to seeing, although rarely do stories at The Pit go far enough to merit a 'Mature' rating . Major Toon League Baseball He's the 3rd baseman and cleanup hitter for the Dimmsdale Yankees (DYY). He also plays all positions (A homage of Bugs Bunny). Timmy's number is 16. He's also well known for injuries. His last injury was March 10, 2011. He fractured his forefinger in his left hand while bunting and hitted by a pitch. Trivia *Timmy's middle name is Tiberius they call him Timmy T. Turner. He's afraid of clowns, feet, and is allergic to oranges. He's played by Tara Strong. He is ten years old. Fan Works Spin-offs The Wacky Faries (Formerly Fairly OddParents Go Looney Tunes and emerged with P&F Go LT) A Girl and Her Genie Stories *MAL-Timmy *Double Trouble *Night at the Dimmadome *Wandimania Art Color Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as himself PineAppleScent1.png|Timmy in Pineapple Scented, a Fairly OddStarfish episode|link=Pineapple Scented TimmyPatty.png|Timmy as a patty, accidentally mutated by Patrick, who turned dumb when Plankton dumbified him. But Timmy seemed to like it. ForceFieldEnemy.png|Timmy as Doctor Who OddCard1.png|An OddCard of Timmy|link=OddCards Swingin Genie Title Card.jpg|link=A Girl and Her Genie Timmy and Tootie.JPG Timmy and Jorgen.JPG Timmypng.png 990ldks.png 0001family.png 0111family.png|Timmy and his godparents 00000Timmeh.png Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Godchild Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong